Amor y paz y Lillypunks
by jessyriddle
Summary: Nunca subestimes el poder de convicción de Luna Lovegood. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Mi situación absurda:

"Luna Lovegood se encuentra distraída y ensimismada en la búsqueda de unas criaturas mágicas que está convencida que habitan en las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Decidida a dar con ellas acaba en la sala común de Slytherin y da una charla sobre la importancia del compañerismo y el amor."

* * *

Luna se encontraba merodeando las mazmorras, en búsqueda de Lillypunks.

Su padre le había contado, durante el verano, sobre esas criaturas mágicas, eran pequeñas, peludas, de color verde limón y despedían una fragancia a flores.

Esos animalitos provocaban discordia y odio en las personas que tenían cerca, y les encantaba vivir en lugar oscuros y húmedos, donde podían esconderse fácilmente de ojos ajenos.

Cuando la chica escuchó sobre esos seres, lo primero que pensó fue la posibilidad de encontrarlos en las mazmorras de Hogwarts, ¿acaso existían un lugar mas oscuro y húmedo que ese? No, claro que no.

En cuanto llegó el primero de septiembre, ansiosa por empezar su búsqueda, apenas pudo esperar a que terminara el banquete, antes de salir corriendo.

Se encontraba vagando por el castillo, buscando en las aulas en desuso, detrás de las estatuas, en los rincones oscuros, pero parecía no encontrar nada.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una pared de piedra con una serpiente grabada.

-Que pared tan curiosa- dijo en voz alta Luna - Nunca había visto una pared con una serpiente que se viera tan real, ¿qué será? una culebra, tal vez, no, creo que un pitón, mm una anaconda, no no, una cobra, ah no, no tiene esas aletas en el cuello, quizás una mamba- un ruido sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos y enfocándose en su contorno se dio cuenta que la pared que estaba frente a ella unos segundos antes, ya había desaparecido, dejando acceso a una puerta.

-Vaya necesitaba una contraseña, tal vez aquí se escondan los Lillypunks.-y sin pensarlo dos veces entró.

Un chillido la recibió -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Lunática?- gritó Pansy Parkinson.

-Estoy buscando Lillypunks, ¿qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- preguntó alegre.

-¿Qué? Es nuestra sala común ¡loca!- alzó la voz Theodor Nott.

-Oh ya entiendo- y sin que se le quitara la sonrisa del rostro, Luna se dirigió a una de las mesas de estudio, y se subió a ella.

Una vez que todos pudieran verla, empezó su discurso, ignorando todos los comentarios despectivos.

-Chicos y Chicas de las mazmorras, me temo que están invadidos por Lillypunks.- después de una pausa para añadir misterio continuó.- Pero no se preocupen, yo les ayudaré-

-¿De que diablos está hablando Lovegood?- gritó Draco Malfoy que apenas llegaba a la sala común después de escuchar todo el alboroto desde su habitación.

-Hola Malfoy, bienvenido- le contestó la chica sin amedrentarse con la mirada furiosa del otro.

-Muy bien ya están todos, seguimos; como les iba diciendo, las mazmorras, más específicamente su sala común, esta invadida por Lillypunks, debemos buscarlos y eliminarlos. Esos seres son la causa de vuestra discordia y que odiéis tanto a todos. Eso no puede seguir así. Todos necesitamos amar y ser amados. Pansy ¿Quieres ser amada?- la chica asintió -¿tu Daphnee?- ella asintió también. -Mujeres ¿queréis ser amadas?-

-Siiiiiiiiiiii- gritaron todas.

-y hombres ¿queréis dejar las peleas y amar a esas hermosas mujeres necesitadas de cariño?- algunos chicos asintieron.

-No os escucho-

-Si- dijeron al unísono.

-Muy bien, todos queremos dejar de lado esas absurdas rivalidades, se necesita compañerismo, necesitamos crear lazos con nuestros compañeros, no importa de que casa son, necesitamos nuevos amigos en todas las casas de Hogwarts.- unos murmullos aprobatorios se escucharon en la habitación.

-¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?-y tras un grito afirmativo por parte de la masa Luna ordenó a todos que buscaran esos seres que les quitaban la felicidad.

-¿Cómo son?- preguntó Millicent Bullstrode.

-Son pequeños, peludos y de color verde limón- los describió la chica.

Todos los Slytherin, sin excepciones, empezaron a buscar los pequeños demonios que les arruinaban la vida, sin darse cuenta de que su líder, Luna, se había despedido y marchado a su sala común.

Poco después apareció Snape, que alertado por todo el ruido, quiso averiguar que estaba pasando.

-Estamos buscando a los Lillypunks, que nos quitan la alegría y el amor- contestó Malfoy.

El profesor por un momento pensó que tenia frente a él un boggart, imposible que todos sus chicos se volvieran locos.

-¿de que rayos hablas?- preguntó enfadado a su alumno.

Draco le contó todo sobre el discurso de Lovegood y el mayor entendió lo sucedido.

Tras mandar a todos a dormir, volvió a sus aposentos.

-Tal vez aquí también está infestado por esos bichos- pensó Snape, iniciando así la búsqueda de esos seres mágicos imaginarios.


End file.
